The present invention is directed to the combination of a metal coiled tubing and a signal transmitting passageway for transmitting and/or receiving signals to well tools positioned in the coiled tubing. The signal transmitting passageway may transmit and receive hydraulic, electrical, or light signals and the signals may be used for transmitting power signals for actuating well tools, control signals for controlling well tools, and/or data signals for transmitting and/or receiving information. The signal transmitting passageway is positioned in the wall of the coiled tubing and out of the center of the bore of the coiled tubing for avoiding interference with passage of equipment through the coiled tubing, and in addition, the signal transmitting passageway does not create any protuberances on the exterior of the coiled tubing which would interfere with its passage through wellhead injectors.
Metal coiled tubing is utilized in oil and/or gas wells by being reeled into and out of a production tubing string for performing many types of operations. In addition, using various types of well tools in a coiled tubing requires a signal transmitting passageway, conduit or line, to be utilized either outside or inside of the coiled tubing, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,166 and 5,285,851. However, such a coiled tubing and signal transmitting passageway must be flexible so as to be spoolable on a coiled tubing reel and is also important that the bore of the coiled tubing be clear to allow the passage of required wireline tools therethrough such as bottom hole survey or temperature tools.
However, prior outside signal transmitting passageways, such as hydraulic lines, are undesirable and subject to being damaged on being injected through wellhead equipment. Prior inside positioned signal transmitting passageways, such as hydraulic and electrical lines, are free flowing and coiled for specific lengths to accommodate expansion and contraction and therefore interfere with the passage of other well tools therethrough. These problems increase in those spoolable well completions wherein it is desired to run more than one signal transmitting passageway in combination with coiled tubing.
The present invention is directed to various embodiments of a combination of coiled tubing and signal transmitting passageway which will maintain the passageway out of the center of the bore of the coiled tubing thereby allowing free passage of other well tools through the bore, but still providing a flexible and spoolable combination which will readily pass through wellhead injectors by providing a smooth exterior on the coiled tubing and may be capable of transmitting various types of signals such as hydraulic, electrical, and optical.